


Be my sexy Valentine

by lenayuri



Series: The Detective and his Blogger (johnlock) [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Daydreaming, Dirty Talk, Drabble Sequence, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, POV John Watson, Pre-Slash, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Sherlock, San Valentin no es más que otra fecha absurda y aburrida que sólo sirve para que los <i>idiotas</i> sean más idiotas. John es un idiota; pero es <i>su</i> idiota.</p><p>O lo que es igual: <i>12 días de Johnlock con una pizca de smut</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En la bañera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts), [MundoCrayzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundoCrayzer/gifts).



> Este es un pequeño regalito para que disfruten en estas fechas cursis. La serie "Be my sexy Valentine" se compone de 12 drabbles acerca de 12 días de masturbación, así que sí, este fanfic tendrá _smut_. *guiño guiño*
> 
> La lista de prompts viene de [12 Days of masturbation month prompts](http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/84908295089/12-days-of-masturbation-month-prompts), la cual supongo que es uno por mes, pero yo ocupé por día. Meh. No creo que se quejen, ¿verdad?
> 
> Se agregarán etiquetas conforme vaya publicando.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John disfruta plenamente de su baño caliente y de masturbarse mientras piensa en Sherlock - esperen, ¿qué?

No es a menudo que John tenga el tiempo suficiente para tomar un largo y relajante baño en la bañera. La mayoría de las veces se trata de una ducha rápida debido a que Sherlock ha recibido la llamada de Lestrade acerca de un caso o él se ha quedado dormido otra vez, lo que resulta en otro día de retraso en la clínica para comenzar su turno.

La mayoría de las veces, John olvida que debe cuidar de sí mismo, llegando al nivel que Sherlock parece exponer a su propio cuerpo (y mente, aunque el detective no quiera aceptarlo) y termina los días de mal humor, consultas a medias, vista cansada, un terrible dolor de cabeza y mucha hambre. Pero esa misma cantidad de veces también son las pocas donde Sherlock parece recordar que John no es como él, y que necesita más que aire y té para sobrevivir la semana.

El médico no se había dado cuenta antes, pero Sherlock es puntual en los detalles hacia John: compra su comida favorita (aunque sea para llevar), limpia la bañera (para que tome un merecido y extenso baño caliente), deja su té favorito en la mesa junto al periódico, lo deja dormir más tiempo (a pesar de que Lestrade ha llamado temprano para pedir sus presencias).

Le toma a John notar y conectar los puntos casi seis meses, pero lo hace.

Ahora, mientras talla su cuerpo de la mugre y sudor que resultó del último caso para el NSY, John analiza sus sentimientos hacia las acciones de su amigo – y hacia el hombre en sí.

Contrariamente a la creencia popular, John no es un santo. Ha tenido su justa parte de relaciones, tanto hombres como mujeres, y aunque hasta ese momento no ha sentido nada tan fuerte como para dar el “siguiente paso” en una relación potencial, se da cuenta de que ha pensado en Sherlock como una posible pareja a largo plazo.

John compara sus otras amistades con la relación que sostiene con el detective y, mientras se enjuaga el cabello, descubre que con nadie más ha sentido tal intensidad, tal pasión. Cierra los ojos y se hunde un poco más en el agua caliente, pensando. Desde el comienzo ha sabido que Sherlock es diferente, alguien especial, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar exactamente cuan especial.

Recuerda sus breves sonrisas (la mayoría dirigidas a él), sus miradas (desde sus ojos de cachorro hasta las excitadas cuando tiene un asesinato triple), sus gestos, sus manías, sus experimentos, su nombre saliendo de sus labios…

 _John_.

Recuerda las manos del detective; sus dedos largos cuando toman con sumo cuidado un tubo de ensaye, o su microscopio, o cuando toca su violín lenta o caóticamente; recuerda el tic que aparece en sus labios cuando algo no sale según lo planeado, y recuerda la verdadera preocupación en sus ojos cuando John corre peligro.

 _John_.

Cierra los ojos mientras sigue recordando, dejando que sus manos vaguen libres por debajo del agua tibia, por su piel ansiosa de caricias. Imagina que no son sus manos, sino las de Sherlock, las que recorren su cuerpo: sus costillas, sus pezones, sus piernas.

—Sherlock…

John se muerde el labio tratando de disminuir los sonidos que, sabe, saldrán de sus labios en unos momentos. Él es un hombre vocal; le gusta hablar sucio, decir frases y palabras que en su día a día jamás diría libremente. Un gemido brota de sus labios apretados cuando se imagina a Sherlock de rodillas frente a su sofá favorito, frente a él, con los ojos vendados, anticipando el momento en el que John le daría el placer que tanto ha esperado.

Se imagina inclinándose hasta que su aliento toque el oído del detective, diciéndole lo malo que ha sido y cuánto merece ser castigado. John quiere darle órdenes – órdenes que Sherlock seguirá al pie de la letra. Porque el placer que descubrirá con John no se compararía a nada que haya probado antes: ni a las drogas, ni a dejar de comer o dormir.

Sherlock se haría un adicto a John, y el médico gustosamente le daría su dosis diaria (o doble, si se porta bien). Todo por el bien de Sherlock.

La mano de John ahora se menea por toda la carne de su pene, apretando en los lugares adecuados, y moviéndose de arriba abajo con la rapidez suficiente como para salpicar el agua de la bañera al suelo. John gime y se lleva la mano libre a su boca, mordiendo con fuerza para no dejar escapar el nombre de Sherlock en un grito cuando siente sus bolas y su vientre apretarse, anunciando el inminente arribo de su orgasmo.

El clímax llega más intenso de lo esperado, y se muerde la mano tan fuerte como para probar su sangre en la boca, y cuando el momento pasa, suelta la mano lesionada que cae al agua con un suave _splash_. Sus caderas se sacuden una, dos, tres veces más antes de sentir saciedad y blancura alrededor de su mente.

Reclina la cabeza hacia atrás, descansando la nuca en la orilla de la bañera y sus manos cuelgan laxas a los costados de la misma. Su semen flota libre en el agua que ya está fría, y John decide descansar sólo un par de segundos antes de salir de la bañera y cierra los ojos.


	2. En su cama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John no puede dormir, y su mente le juega turbiamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencias** : este capítulo contiene una pizca de **angst** , y casi nada de smut (una línea, ¿tal vez?). Sin embargo - y antes de que me tiren piedras - este sólo es el preámbulo para lo que viene. ¡Prometido! ~~cruza los dedos por detrás de su espalda~~
> 
> ¡Otra cosa! El prompt de hoy decía _their bed_ , lo que es _su (de ellos) cama _, pero como soy rebelde(?), lo torcí para que fuera sólo la cama de John.__
> 
>   _... soo-ish~_  
> 

Tras haber atrapado a una banda de falsificadores, corriendo tras ellos por varios kilómetros como si no hubiera un mañana y con ellos casi ahogados en las heladas aguas del río Támesis, al médico no le sorprende lo fácil que el sueño llega a él.

Acostado en su cama, siente su cuerpo liberar poco a poco toda la tensión que había estado acumulando con el pasar de los días. La cercanía de Sherlock, desde aquél día en la bañera donde se hizo autoconsciente de sus sentimientos hacia el detective, era un recordatorio constante de que lo que quería no podía tenerlo, aún si estaba tan cerca.

Tal vez había sobre explorado las atenciones de su amigo y sólo estaba siendo bueno con él debido a algún experimento, tal vez sólo deseaba analizar sus reacciones hacia ciertos mimos. John realmente no sabe qué pensar de Sherlock, pues un momento le mira fijamente como si quisiera decirle algo y al siguiente se enfoca en cualquier cosa menos en él. ¿Realmente estaba viendo algo que no existía?

A mitad de la noche, John despierta y se queda mirando, sin ver realmente, al techo de su habitación. Una vista rápida a su reloj y se da cuenta de que son las tres de la madrugada y el sueño, que tan fácilmente había llegado hace un par de horas, le ha abandonado.

_Lo que fácil llega, fácil se va._

En un intento para volver a dormir, John cuenta ovejas; repasa la tabla periódica; enlista países y sus capitales; hace una lista mental de lo que debe comprar para el apartamento y nada parece sosegarlo.

En cambio, su mente activa y traicionera le hace recordar esa tarde, donde casi pierde al detective de nuevo – y esta vez, para siempre.

_La banda de maleantes corre delante de ellos, tratando de escapar. John le ha dicho a Sherlock que deben esperar a Lestrade y a su equipo, que ellos no tienen las armas suficientes para defenderse, pero el detective es terco._

_—¡Vamos, John!_

_El médico le sigue sin dudarlo. Debe proteger a su amigo, sobre todo de sí mismo. Mycroft lo mataría si le pasaba algo a Sherlock, y un Gobierno Británico no era lindo enojado. Durante su monólogo interno, John pierde de vista a Sherlock en los muelles y sin dudarlo ni un momento, comienza a buscarlo._

_John pierde el flujo del tiempo en su frenética búsqueda. Pueden haber pasado minutos, horas, él no está seguro – y Sherlock aún no está con él. Sus miedos, esos que creyó habían terminado cuando Sherlock regresó de su “muerte” vuelven en un torrente de emociones que casi lo tiran al suelo. John no quiere perder a su amigo de nuevo, y mucho menos de forma permanente. Él puede estar bien con otra desaparición (debido al detective, no a causa de alguien más) pero, ¿cómo competir con la posible muerte real de Sherlock?_

_Un grito en la lejanía le hace girar a la derecha, con la mano firme en el agarre de su arma. Al divisar a Sherlock, atado, ensangrentado y rodeado de los hombres que habían estado persiguiendo (quienes aparentemente creían poder tomar venganza contra el detective), John, sin pensarlo, dispara y paraliza a dos de los que sostienen al detective. El tercero, viendo que no tiene escapatoria, lanza a Sherlock hacia el río._

_John escucha las sirenas de la policía acercándose y le dispara en la pierna, tirándolo al piso del dolor. El médico no pierde tiempo y salta al río, buscando frenéticamente a Sherlock y rezando para que siga respirando._

_En el muelle, Lestrade grita órdenes a diestra y siniestra, llamando al equipo médico para que atienda a los heridos y preguntando si alguien ha visto a John y a Sherlock. Uno de los heridos, el tercero, comienza a reírse._

_—No vas a encontrarlos, hombre— dice, mientras es llevado a una de las patrullas, aún riéndose._

_Lestrade siente su rostro endurecer ante sus palabras. Sabe que Sherlock es intrépido, pero John siempre está ahí para mantenerlo en sus pies. No quiere creer lo que esas palabras conllevan. No. No pueden estar muertos._

_Y entonces, alguien grita._

_Uno de sus novatos en el Yard dice que ha visto algo en el agua y Lestrade sabe que son ellos —¡Que alguien vaya a ayudarlos! ¡Sáquenlos del agua rápido!_

_El tiempo se hace eterno, pero para cuando Sherlock está siendo atendido en la ambulancia, tanto Greg como John respiran con tranquilidad._

John cierra los ojos y respira larga y pesadamente. La idea de perder a Sherlock siempre ha sido una constante en su vida, desde el día en el que se conocieron, así que ¿por qué ahora parecía aún más horrible la idea de perderlo? La respuesta viene como un disparo al pecho, y de una forma u otra, ya lo venía sospechando.

—Amo a Sherlock.

Y después de su declaración, se ríe. John ríe porque amar a Sherlock, un hombre que cree que los sentimientos humanos son algo innecesario, es una broma completa. Ya puede imaginar la mirada de lástima de Greg, o lo emocionada que estará la señora Hudson cuando se entere de que John por fin ha aceptado lo que por mucho tiempo ella ha sabido. Mycroft… él probablemente ya lo sepa – gracias a Anthea, o como se llame este mes – con la cantidad de cámaras que tiene alrededor de Londres.

Y la cara de Sherlock cuando lo deduzca de él.

John se traga un gruñido (no, no fue un sollozo) ante la idea de Sherlock volverse distante por sus sentimientos. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer? ¿Alejarse? No. Su vida gira alrededor del detective, y sólo dios sabe el desastre que Sherlock haría si él se va.

O tal vez…

Tal vez John puede tratar de conquistar a Sherlock, demostrarle que el cariño y afecto no son inútiles, y poco a poco, mostrarle que el amor tampoco lo es. Y con esa decisión, el sueño por fin se digna a aparecer.

A la mañana siguiente, y ante el sonido de una melodía tranquila proveniente del violín de Sherlock, John se masturba pensando en todas las posibles formas de doblar al detective a su merced.

—El juego está en marcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... me di cuenta de que estoy un poco oxidada en esto de escribir smut - ¡termino escribiendo angst y nada de acción! Meh.


	3. En la cama de Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John solo quiere una imagen real de la habitación de Sherlock, ¡en serio!

John sabe que lo que está a punto de hacer no es correcto. A pesar de su decisión que tomó previamente, de verdad no debería… pero la tentación es tal, que es casi imposible-

¡Al carajo todo!

Cierra la puerta principal, asegurándose de que la señora Hudson no esté en casa (fin de semana con su prima en el campo) y sube las escaleras de dos en dos en su prisa por llegar al 221B.

Está seguro de que será hombre muerto si Sherlock se entera. Pero ya que la idea se había plantado en su mente desde hacía un par de días, sería muy tonto de su parte no aprovechar la oportunidad de oro que Lestrade le presentó al secuestrar a Sherlock a un caso catalogado como un posible 8, muy lejos de Baker Street, dejándole el apartamento para él solo.

John se detiene frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Sherlock, y aunque ya ha estado muchas veces en esa habitación, la sensación de nerviosismo y anticipación llenan su mente por completo. Respira un par de veces para tranquilizarse y abre con lentitud, casi temiendo lo peor.

La habitación está semi oscura, por lo que enciende la luz y observa desde la puerta, aún con la mano en el pomo. Quiere entrar, dar el último paso para su sucia fantasía, pero una parte de él le sigue gritando que no es respetuoso de su parte, que está violando la confianza de Sherlock, su espacio, y que debe salir de ahí _ya_.

Otra parte de él insiste en que lo que está a punto de hacer, al menos en la parte de entrar sin permiso a su habitación, no es muy diferente a lo que el detective hace cada día desde que llegó a su vida. Sabe que no es lo mismo, pero aún así…

Su cuerpo se mueve con lentitud y sus pasos lo llevan al clóset de Sherlock. Pasa las manos por las diferentes piezas de ropa del detective y cierra los ojos. Es casi como si tocara a Sherlock. Casi. Sigue de largo y trata de memorizar cada parte de esa habitación para propósitos no muy católicos. Puede que él no tenga la capacidad de Sherlock para crear un Palacio Mental, pero tiene buena memoria (demostrado completamente en el caso del Banquero Ciego, aunque al final optó por tomar una fotografía del mensaje).

John pasa un par de minutos más hurgando en el dormitorio, hasta que decide que lo mejor es salir antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirá después… como posar sus ojos en la cama revuelta de Sherlock y en una muy tentadora camisa que cuelga precariamente al pie de la misma.

Trata de apartar la mirada; de alejarse cuanto antes y tomar una larga y fría ducha pero no puede – no _quiere_. En cambio, toma con una mano la camisa y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lleva la prenda a la nariz y aspira.

—Por dios, parezco un acosador— murmura contra la tela, aún con los ojos cerrados. La camisa huele a la colonia de Sherlock, por supuesto, pero también a tabaco (aunque el detective jura y perjura que ya dejó de fumar, por enésima vez), menta y madera (probablemente de su violín). Su mano libre se desliza sin pensarlo hasta su pantalón y mientras se sienta a la orilla de la cama, sus dedos desabrochan con un poco de dificultad su cinturón, abriendo con urgencia el cierre y botón de su pantalón, hasta llegar a su caliente y duro pene.

Su mano callosa acaricia con rapidez y un poco de rudeza su erección, mientras su boca muerde sin querer la tela de la camisa y su nariz sigue inundada del aroma de Sherlock. El efecto de tanta estimulación es enloquecedor, y John sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo antes de correrse, por lo que aumenta el ritmo: arriba y abajo; apretar y soltar.

John grita el nombre de Sherlock cuando siente el calor de su semen cubrir su palma; sus bolas y vientre palpitando ante la fuerza de su orgasmo. Su respiración es errática y sus ojos están fuertemente cerrados. No quiere que la sensación termine, y ante la inminente sensación de sosiego post orgásmico, se deja caer de espaldas. En la cama de Sherlock.

El cerebro de John aún se encuentra en una bruma de placer cuando escucha la puerta principal azotarse, anunciando la indudable llegada de Sherlock – el dueño del dormitorio donde se acaba de correr maravillosamente – y lo único que puede pensar es: _¡huye, John!_

Horas más tarde, en la calidez de su propia cama, John se da cuenta de lo hilarante que fue esconderse en el baño, con una mano sosteniendo su pantalón y ropa interior, y con la otra aún agarrando la camisa de Sherlock; la que ahora debe devolver sin ser descubierto.

—Al menos valió la pena— murmura, mientras una risa un poco maniática escapa de sus labios antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Que Lena ya no trajo drabble? ¡Pues no es cierto! Un poquito tarde, pero aquí llegó~ ~~and John also came, but sexy~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar~ ya saben que no muerdo y me gusta saber lo que piensan. ;)


End file.
